So How About That Tea?
by Kawaiicreole
Summary: A Raizo and Mika one-shot. Takes place after Ninja Assassin. My first and I appreciate all my readers and reviewers. Contains mature elements and is rated M out of precaution and because I think it should be.


I own nothing! This is a one-shot so I hope it comes out well! Please review and let me know if you like it. The x's in the middle indicate a scene/POV switch. I was listening to nothing but Rain while writing this so here's hoping his sexy voice inspires me!

**XXXX**

"It's so cold! Freezing my fingers to the bone! Ahh unbearable." Raizo was quoting Mika in his head as he moved stealthy along a wet rooftop watching the characters down below. It was a foolish thing to do since he needed to keep a clear head but somehow her voice, her smell and that creeping smile on the corners of her lips…he saw everywhere. Clothed in black, moving with shadow the full moon was another one of his enemies tonight it kept basking him in the silver glow, kissing his shape.

Leaping to another vantage point Raizo steadied himself, his target was moving and he wanted to get a clear kill with no one else around. It wasn't like he had much of a life after the destruction of the Ozuno clan. The stragglers had been rounded up and with the other clans in hiding; this is what he did when there were no new leads. It was government associated and so that "made it right" but he still felt like a wanton ninja killer. This man currently his target though was in the process of making a deal with another clan. He wanted the family of his rival killed. That didn't sit right with Raizo; it shouldn't have sat with anyone.

There was an open window and as soon as the overhead clouds covered the moon, he slipped inside crouching in a corner waiting for the moment to strike.

"Listen, I know they're out there and I've explained the situation already. I want them all dead and I don't care! The man is ruining my business! Fair prices and quality products? Who the fuck cares about that?" The man listened to the other line of the phone for a bit, before making a disgusted face.

"Thomas I don't care, I want them dead so he knows I'm not playing! Now find a way to contact them!" Slamming the phone down, the graying man known as Mr. Reed in his file swiveled in his chair looking briefly at his bodyguards.

Raizo saw them too but he wasn't worried. Two near the desk and another two near the only door leading out. Good thing he planned to use the window again. The clouds were on the move and without looking he completely melted away planting his feet on the wooden floor ready to make his move.

The man left of the door hardly felt a thing as the shuriken pierced the skin on the back of his neck; biting through flesh and bone severing his spinal column. He simply sank to the floor in a puddle of blood and by time the others heard his slump it was too late. The man closest to Mr. Reed pushed his boss under the table, hand on his head to hold him down as they fired their weapons wildly.

Easily, fluidly Raizo moved from the penetrating sting of the bullets, sticking to the shadowed corners as the men breathed heavily, looking for where he was. By the time one got a glimpse of him Raizo stabbed his tanto under the man's jaw a cough was the only thing heard before, blood slid from his nostrils. He didn't have time to linger, he heard Mr. Reed call for the police on his cell phone. That wouldn't save him though, levering himself on the ceiling Raizo neatly swung his kurasi-gama severing the hand of one man, as it came back to him he swung once more. Just as quickly both heads of the guards fell to the ground and now Mr. Reed found himself defenseless.

"What do you want? Come on whatever you want I can give it to you. Money? Cars? Women? Uhh men?" He foolishly stuck his head from under the desk hoping his plea was heard.

They always begged for their lives but Raizo found no pleasure in it, that was letting the old side, the side that was taught to him, live again. He was someone new now. Without a word though he watched as the man crawled from under the desk hands in the air.

"Come on you don't really wanna do this do you?" If he didn't the man was going to go through with his plot and think his rival put the hit out on him.

Dropping from his place on the ceiling Raizo kneeled in shadow drawing his sword from his side this time he was going to wait for the moon. The older man's hands shook visibly and he bit his lower lip looking around the room. He didn't try to run and perhaps that fact should have been admirable in way; he knew he would be dead as soon as one foot made a movement in that direction. He was hoping that his offers would have some sway over his unnamed and unseen killer.

Making it's debut in under 10 seconds, the moon revealed a now standing Raizo, sword ready the glinting surface shining on the lapels of Mr. Reeds seemingly expensive business suit. Taking a step forward the only thing to be seen was Raizo's eyes and even those looked harsh and unforgiving.

"Come on sir, what do you want? Anything, I can get it!" Mr. Reed gulped a thick wad of saliva slowly making its way down his throat.

Raising his sword Raizo shook his head. "You were going to murder the family of an innocent man, for this there is no forgiveness."

The swipe and hum of the blade in the air signaled a deed done. By the time the footsteps of police came roaring up the stairs Raizo was gone and on his way back to the place he called home. The only proof of what happened this night was Mr. Reed on the floor of his suite, a neat red horizontal line from chest to back piercing his heart.

**XXXX**

It was midnight in Annapolis, Maryland and from the second floor of Mika's and Raizo's townhouse sat a worried Mika in the bay window. This room was hers' and perhaps because the window let in so much light, she had chosen it. Not that it mattered to Raizo, he simply refused to live in Baltimore worrying for her safety while he was gone and because Mika didn't tell him she still had nightmares. Nightmares of her in a dark hallway, or alleyway and from seemingly nowhere (like their trademark) she would experience that pain all over again.

A bright fire burst like a firework in her chest. It would cascade down her arms and legs, finally hitting her toes before making its way back up. The heaving feeling in her stomach as the blade pierced her chest, the taste of bile in her throat as her mind realized what was happening. The dreams came more often when he was gone; waking up in sweat and fear she'd run and switch on every light in the house. She liked it better when he was here she almost never dreamed at all, and it was much better that way.

She never felt fear when Raizo was around and she admitted to herself that she enjoyed him being around, she loved him being near…she loved him. Mika didn't know if she could classify what she felt for him love or not. They shared simple conversations and she tried to argue with him, but he usually either let her win or ignored her until she gave up on the subject. Sighing softly she leaned against the wall now, feet curled up next to her so she could hold her knees and looked out the window. The quiet suburban neighborhood was still tonight and, perhaps if she were brave enough tonight Mika would have gone to Raizo's room and told him what her heart was dying to say. If he was here that is.

Instead she left it in where it was, and lifted a shirt she pilfered from his laundry. He didn't wash it yet, and it still smelled heavily of him. Taking a deep breath Mika rubbed her nose on the soft material longing it to still be on Raizo. He had a distinct smell she'd come to love and crave. Mika didn't know what to call it but it was like when you put a shirt in a drawer and months later took it out, it smelled of the soap and wood and just time. It was calming though, and slowly she made her way around the house clicking off the lights one by one until she made it to her room. Closing the door behind her, flicking off the light, the soft white glow of a nightlight came on and she smiled. Raizo had teased her about it, the day they bought it at the store.

"_I thought only children needed these. Look here's a Mickey mouse one." He picked it up handing it to her with a small smile._

"_I need it for comfort and besides after my run in with you I just…don't like being in the dark so much anymore." Dropping it into the grocery cart she moved along the aisle about to search for toothpaste when she noticed he wasn't following her. _

"_Raizo?" He looked up briefly shoving his hands in his pockets and with that simple movement she knew she had said something wrong._

"_You ok?" Her hand touching his jacket, but he looked at her and his eyes said so much, yet they told her nothing. _

"_Fine." He lied to her and they continued to weave through the aisles, Mika getting giddy over a sale on flip-flops leaving Raizo with that feeling most males dragged into shopping must experience. _

Upon the return home, he had told her he was sorry for all this. Mika slipped into the delicate covers of her bed still clutching his shirt. She told him it wasn't his fault, her snoopy nose and attention to detail is what got her into trouble. Yet and still he felt responsible. That was the first night they kissed. The fireplace was going and it was something out of a romance novel, the way she held his face, his breath skimming over her lips before he claimed them.

Mika closed her eyes trying to force the memory to the surface as she held his shirt tighter, slipping a hand into her panties. The thought of Raizo and she couldn't contain herself. She teased and tempted herself with the glimpses she got of his body, taut muscles moving over his frame, his smell so deep in her nostrils it made her dizzy. After all that sleep was easy to slip into.

The next morning was nothing new. Mika stretched and rubbed her shoulders, she promised not to lie on her side and do that anymore. Getting up she walked sleepy eyed into the bathroom brushing her teeth, washing her face. The townhouse had one bathroom besides the one downstairs and she noticed nothing new. Usually when Raizo returned from whatever mission he was on she'd notice his toothbrush was there, facing a new direction or the slightly open shower curtain.

She sighed wondering when he'd be home, the paid leave Ryan had made her take after the whole fiasco left her with nothing to do. After showering she was on her way downstairs to grab a cup of coffee and maybe she'd sit still long enough to do a sodoku puzzle. The day dragged on unmercifully, TV not entertaining her and three phone calls from Ryan asking her if she was alright and if she needed anything. Dinner consisted of rice, corn and some pot roast that could be heated in the microwave. After settling down in the living room with a good book, she hardly noticed the time until the clock in the foyer signaled it was midnight.

She got up slowly stretching her legs, listening to her spine pop before making her way upstairs. She'd taken the courtesy of washing the clothes Raizo left behind and now she wished she hadn't. His shirt was gone. Walking into her room, she closed the door behind her pulling back her sheets getting into bed.

"Here's to another boring day and a lonely night." With that she closed her eyes praying the dreams didn't come back.

**XXXX**

Raizo stepped into the house he shared with Mika taking a deep breath. She had cooked something good smelling earlier and the fireplace had been going. Setting his bag on the floor, he paused to lock the double bolt door behind him taking off both of his boots. Picking up the heavy bag once more, he made his way to the laundry room, setting his dirty clothes inside the washer. Peeling the clothes from his body they too reeked of his 15 hour flight, and he was happy to be rid of them. He didn't like the tell tale scent signatures that Mika did. Making her clothes smell like _Tropical Breeze _and _Mango Tango _or whatever else she used.

The scent was a distinctive Mika though and he realized that after a week he missed it sorely. Closing the door behind him he sighed, foot on the stairs without a creak he moved upstairs. When Mika walked he always heard her, and she had on more than one occasion asked him to teach her how to walk like him. That way she could sneak up on him, and "scare the living shit" out of him. The thought made him smile, but it was quickly pushed away by the thought of him getting his feet whipped with a bamboo cane.

No. Never could he think of Mika's delicate feet being abused the way his had. On more than occasion he had rubbed them for her, easing his fingers over the soles of her feet making her giggle when it tickled. He wanted…needed to check on her first, opening the door to her room the night light illuminated her form. Sleeping soundly and peacefully she lay on her side; arm over her waist the other under her head. He watched her a moment longer before, closing the door behind him walking to his own room.

The clothes basket was empty and he knew Mika had been in here, possibly washed his clothes again not that he didn't appreciate it. After cleaning his gear again, putting it away Raizo made his way to the bathroom. The steam of the water quickly filling the room, and he stepped inside gladly washing off the work of a week and the stress of combat from his form. Closing his eyes, Mika's form came into his mind once more and the thought of "is she sleeping naked?" came into his mind.

Why did he have to think of that? As soon as he let it linger he looked down to have the proof of his want of her staring him in the face. He could ignore it, like he did so many times or chose to work it out of his system. No. He wouldn't let it get the better of him, leaning down he turned the water on cold. It didn't take long for the water to feel like the Arctic Ocean and soon he found himself shivering, the color seeping from his skin. It was better this way wasn't it?

**XXXX**

Mika turned in her sleep drifting just above the realm of dreams and that portal that pushed you into being awake. The tell-take sound of a shower running brought her completely out of the rabbit hole and she, sat up excitement running through her chest.

He was back.

Pushing the sheets from her legs she all but fell from the bed walking over to her bedroom door. Mika pushed her curls from her face, finger combing them so she didn't look too crazy. Her PJ's weren't anything horrible to look at. A long sleeve shirt because it was winter, and boy short panties. Not the best combo but it was comfy to her. Opening the door, the light underneath the bathroom door beckoned to her and she gladly answered.

Raizo would know that she was there, or was he busy trying to launch himself into a world of calm? Mika pushed her frame against the door, taking a deep breath of him getting nothing but steam in return. Raizo was back. Her Raizo. Palms sweaty now she put one to the doorknob only to be greeted by cold metal. She heard him mumble something to himself, before the heat of the bathroom was replaced with cold. He was taking a cold shower?

The first thought on Mika's mind was that he had been spending time with another woman and anger crept into her throat. Who was he to tease her with semi advances then step out on her? Reason brought her back though and, she realized that she and Raizo didn't really have _that _type of relationship. Yet and still, if he was seeing another woman it would be nice to know. Ugh! Turning around Mika put her back to the door, sliding down its wooden exterior till her butt hit the floor.

He churned up so many emotions in her and why couldn't she get him to spare her just one? He never seemed to get angry with her, sad, or happy. Sure he smiled but she never heard Raizo laugh, seen him cry and then it hit her. How could he even have a relationship out side of her? Excluding work. He had told her once that he knew nothing of sexual relationships because it was forbidden.

She was determined to have him feel something tonight, she was going to tell him how she felt and he was going to listen to her. If she had to stomp in that room stark naked and demand that he take her now, Raizo was going to be with her. No more teasing. Just as she was about to come to a stand, the door opened dropping a surprised Mika into the bathroom, lucky she was still sitting down.

**XXXX**

Raizo dried himself off wrapping the towel around his waist, walking over the sink he brushed his teeth wiping the condensation off the mirror to look at his face.

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" _One night as they were washing dishes Mika had just let that out of nowhere.

He had to turn his face from hers so she wouldn't see him blushing. He never saw the beauty in anything just saw what he had to do and just did it. Taking his towel off he wiped his face once more, thinking about how Mika was going to react in the morning. She always ran from where she was wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head fit so perfectly in the crook between his shoulder and neck. He had to fight the urge to let his hands roam over her body, to remember what she felt like; though he knew good and well he would remember if hadn't seen her in a year. He stood for awhile watching himself in the mirror, before opening the door and watching Mika fall inside the bathroom, her head on the floor now looking up at him.

"Hey…welcome home." Soft voice, he heard her but his eyes seemed locked on her pink lips.

"Mika." Watching her eyes light up as she said her name, he kneeled down helping her to her feet.

"I heard the water and you're back now. Are you ok?" She asked the same thing every time and every time he gave the same answer.

"I'm fine. Long week glad to be home." He called it home because he knew she liked that, their home, not _your house _or _the house. _

Mika reached up sweeping a strand of hair from his face before cupping his cheeks in both hands. "I'm glad you're back Raizo."

He was glad to be home too, he missed her but he didn't know how to say that. Instead he touched her hands briefly, and she moved back allowing him to step from the bathroom.

"I'm going to get dressed." Looking down at the floor Raizo hurriedly (though Mika didn't notice this) walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

It didn't take him long to get dressed, the only thing he really wore around the house or to bed for that reason were black sleeping pants. He had been quite surprised to find her awake and waiting for him. She usually didn't awake until the next morning, or he came during the day. Stepping from the room she was in the same spot standing in the hall, and he cleared his throat (quietly) before speaking to her.

"I'm going to drink some tea will you join me?" He left the invitation open to her, truth be told he really just wanted to hear her talk some more. No matter what it was about.

"Sure." Walking over to him, he recoiled inwardly as her fingers touched his bicep, arm wrapping around his own. She laid her head on his shoulder letting him take the lead downstairs.

**XXXX**

Mika wanted to float on air. Here she was wrapped around his arm like an anaconda and her Raizo was leading her into the kitchen. Nothing too fancy about it but to Mika it was everything. He let her fingers slip from his arms he lead her to a stool and Mika plopped herself up on it. The cold stool making goose bumps break out over her legs after kissing her exposed bottom.

"So I assume it went well?" She always asked the same question knowing he couldn't tell her anything, he chose not to.

"Yes." Taking the kettle from a hanging rack, he filled it with tap water and in one fluid motion turned on the gas and placed it on the stove.

Did he realize how sexy he made everything? Mika licked her lips tracing a fingernail over the wood surface of the kitchen island.

"Nothing we need to concern ourselves with." He turned back to her placing his hands on the counter, watching her face.

"Of course." Mika answered watching Raizo's dark eyes he seemed to be studying her, drinking her in, in his own fashion. "So…happy to be home?" She hated being at a loss for words.

"Yes. Comfortable now and I can watch you closely." Was that his version of flirting? Mika raised an eyebrow.

"Still concerned with my safety?" He grinned turning around to take two mugs from the cabinet.

"Always." That made a shiver go up Mika's spine, either there was still a threat or he just didn't trust that she was alone.

When he was facing back towards her setting mugs on the counter, taking odd shaped tea bags from a satchel, he placed one in each cup. Each move he made was simply poetry in motion, like watching a bird take off in slow motion. That might have been Mika thinking that and to anyone else he could have been preparing tea; but she knew what those same hands could do and the thought teased her in places she kept to herself.

The urge to get up, press him against the counter and kiss him again assaulted her brain. Here she was getting herself worked up over him preparing tea and the opportunity was right in front of her. Since the day he left she dreamed of this, well him naked really and she wasn't even taking the chance.

"Raizo." The sound of his name made him lift his head slowly.

"Mika." She hated when he did that but now was not one of those times, after a week of him not here she craved it.

"Did you do anything else there?" She had to know before she tried anything, jeez the last thing she needed was to be turned down because he had an overseas girlfriend.

"Like?" Why did he have to make this harder than what it was?

"Well. I don't know, just wondering about if you had a girlfriend over there or something?" The minute the words left her mouth she knew he didn't. His face scrunched up like he smelled something bad and the crooked smile that sometimes played over his lips appeared.

"Mika if I had a girlfriend, you'd be the first to know." Turning around he shook his head, the smile still there as he checked the pot.

**XXXX**

Raizo wanted to laugh somehow he really did. Why would she ask that? He saw other women around and thought they were pretty, but none of them were Mika. He liked everything about her, from her tenacity to her soft brown skin. Even the way she snored when she was really tired. He didn't have a need for another woman as long as Mika stayed near him. Now her having a boyfriend that might set him off.

He didn't move when he heard her get up from the stool, he simply thought she was going to take her mug or get something to eat, but when her one of fingers ran up his spine he turned to face her. She was standing full against him and he couldn't help but notice the swell of her breasts against his arm. She was breathing gently, and before he could say anything she moved her face in near his stealing a kiss.

It wasn't unwelcome. Quite the opposite in fact but the last time this happened she had been holding his face and Raizo was unsure of what to do. This time she took the initiative again, moving him away from the stove, her lips working over his moving them, tongue playing against them. Lifting his hands Raizo placed them low on her hips, his fingers connecting with the warm skin, he rubbed it soliciting a groan from Mika.

She pressed herself against him, waist moving with his touch and if she could lift him Raizo swore she would have laid him over the counter. Her hands were on his chest now kneading, rubbing and the second her fingers pinched his nipple he choked back a groan. He wanted this, his body certainly did but, why was it so hard to react?

After the sweet kisses and her lips moving over his chin she stepped back looking at him, chest rising heavily after her work. "Should we stop?"

We. He hadn't started it but he certainly didn't stop it either. Raizo looked down at the goose bumps on his arms and chest, his manhood straining against the cotton of his pants. He was affected that much she could see, looking up Raizo met her soft brown eyes, and her wet lips parted almost awaiting his touch again.

The steam of the kettle interrupted them though and Mika jumped at the sound grabbing her shirt. She always did that when she was scared. When he reached for the kettle and didn't answer her, she must have taken that for a no because he watched her take a deep breath walking upstairs.

**XXXX**

Mika had enough, she came onto him kissed him was willing to give in and the kettle broke their peace. True, that shouldn't have been enough to stop them but he didn't say anything, he just reached for the kettle and let her walk away. She practically stomped up the stairs and had half the mind to go back down and, give him a piece of her mind. Frustration stopped her though she didn't want to break out into tears over something as trivial as a kiss; but to have your plain out feelings ignored was just too much.

Walking into her room Mika slammed the door behind her and she hoped he heard it and shuddered. Stupid Ninja. He couldn't be that insensitive could he? He had to know that if a female asked you if you had a girlfriend and you said no that she wanted to be yours. Flicking on the light, Mika went over to the window kicking a pillow off the floor in anger. She wasn't going to talk to him for as long as he was here, she was going to ignore his existence.

No! She wasn't going to just sit by and ignore him that would mean he won. She all but growled tossing open the door to walk straight into Raizo's chest. He steadied her and Mika pushed his arms off her to point at him.

"I'm trying ok! I know that we're an odd couple but I'm trying to-" Raizo had moved in covering her mouth with his own. Mika really didn't know what else to do besides stand there wide eyed as her stiff lips melted beneath his.

His hands were gripping her forearms hard and she wished that grip was on her hips instead, the anger she once felt dissolved away by a single kiss. The animosity she felt towards him was swept away by his windy presence. The only thing Mika knew now was that same wood, soap, and time smell that was so Raizo drifting into her brain and into her heart. Why could he do this to her? Make her feel like everything was ok and she was perfectly happy and safe with him? The only truth she found was because with Raizo…she was.

**XXXX**

Raizo had placed the kettle on another eye on the stove and turned off the former. He knew he should have given in, in that moment but somehow he stiffened and he couldn't. When she stormed off upstairs and, the resounding slam of the door he knew it was now or never. He took two stairs at a time and by the time he reached for her doorknob she was slapping into his chest walking out.

He caught her trying to right her so she wouldn't fall, but she just pushed him away and that action hurt Raizo she'd never done that before. She proceeded to talk about something that wasn't important so Raizo didn't listen instead he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't gentle, but he didn't take either. Sure, he'd seen movies were people kissed and even before Mika he shared one with a female but this was different. Mika was a different woman, this was a different situation and the mechanics of kissing were lost to him.

Her mouth was stiff under his touch and once he relaxed his hold on her arms she softened up to him. Placing Mika's hands on his heart he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close letting her feel how she affected him. This passion between them was strained and he felt as though he had to cradle it so it wouldn't break. His hands moved upwards touching her soft waves, he caught a handful of hair, right at her scalp pulling her head back. Mika gasped her hands trailing down his belly and once his teeth caught the skin of her throat, her hands graced his length stroking him through the fabric.

Her touch was magical. Every nerve ending in Raizo's body was on fire and rapidly sending out signals to every pleasure sensor he had. He couldn't take standing for much longer and for the first time, in his life he felt as though his legs would give way beneath him.

Breaking the kiss Mika stared at him, panting heavily as she touched her lips not even sure of what really happened. "Raizo?" It was a question and she watched his eyes for intent.

Clearing his throat Raizo gently pushed her into the room, closing the door behind them. "I'm not very good with my emotions; I know you expect more of me but I…"

She came over to him now wrapping her arms around his neck as she laid her head on his chest. This was comforting to him, and Raizo held her body close to him, the steady thump bump of their hearts now slowly beginning to beat in harmony.

"Hush Raizo. I'm too pushy with you and that's my fault." She looked up at him now and Raizo didn't know what else to do but lift her in his arms and carry her over to her bed.

It started slow and sensual Raizo pulled the shirt over Mika's head wishing she hadn't worn one at all. As soon as the goose bumps broke out over her flesh he simply covered her body with his, rubbing his warmth into Mika. She groaned and he let her teach him the basics of kissing. Her gentle touches and parted lips, she smoothed her tongue over his teeth as he did the same and upon opening his mouth, he took the lead letting his tongue slide into her mouth. She nipped at his lower lip sucking it into her mouth. Raizo repeated the motion but instead trailed his kisses lightly along her jawbone.

Mika was in a hurry, no wonder he kept her waiting so long, Mika lifted her hips sliding her panties off. The heady scent of her arousal hit his nose and Raizo fought the urge to moan.

Taking his hand as his mouth worked down her neck, MIka placed it on her hip not wanting to push him. He knew what she wanted and slowly his fingers found the moistness between gentle curls. She shivered and gasped and once his fingers hit the soft button therein she pressed herself to him, fingers tightening in his hair.

"Rub just like that." He could obey orders, and Raizo rubbed, circled and pressed those two fingers to that button that made her buck around so.

Mika was grabbing his hair, her legs circling his waist as she licked her lips. Leaning down he was grateful she wasn't wearing a bra, and so captured an erect brown nipple between his lips. The sensation sent a thrill to his loins and he tested it between his teeth, listening to Mika suck in a breath. She was whispering his name and the very sound made Raizo want to expel his seed in his pants.

It wasn't until he slipped a finger inside her wetness, letting the muscles of her channel grip him that he rubbed her now with his thumb trying in earnest to please her. It worked. Mika held onto his forearm her mouth open, as she leaned her head backwards letting out a long feral moan. She was having an orgasm and he caused it. Raizo smiled bringing his fingers from her wetness, only to see that she was watching him from hooded eyes. Slowly he brought the substance to his lips, licking them clean. Mika giggled, covering her hands with her face turning away.

"Don't do that you're embarrassing me." Raizo grinned pulling her hands away to kiss her lips, letting her taste her own sweet mixture.

She surprised him though gripping him through the cotton, she used her other hand to draw the elastic back slipping a hand inside so she could rub a thumb over his dripping head.

"My turn."

She motioned for him to lie on his back and he did so willingly, Mika pulled the pants from his legs, tossing them over her back. Mika wanted nothing in between them simply him against her. As he reached for her she smiled straddling his waist as his hands came to her breasts and she groaned as he massaged the mounds he found there.

She spied Raizo's length throbbing and thick with need massaging it in between her hands, it had been awhile since she'd had a boyfriend that was true but Mika knew what she was doing. She was going to make Raizo cringe, his face remain motionless as she rubbed him but the pressure on her breasts became more intense. He may have not been trying to show it but he was enjoying it. Lifting herself up Mika rubbed her wet slit against him.

The way he sucked in a breath made her smile, as he moved his hands to her waist. His fingers digging into the flesh, Mika hissed picturing her bottom in the air while he assaulted her sex from the back. She continued to move back and forth all thoughts banished from her mind, the only thing that mattered now was this moment and Raizo was in it.

Mika breathed heavily across Raizo's lips, her mouth on his as she reached between them, lifting him upward she sunk down on the delicious flesh. That caused him to moan and within the instant he had turned over to Mika was now beneath him. Raizo dipped in and out of her searching Mika, savoring the tremors that now rocked his body. Mika spread her thighs wider allowing Raizo deeper access to her channel, as he pushed himself to the hilt inside her circling his hips. She grunted, trying to match his flow by lifting her hips to meet his every thrust.

Raizo found himself unable to go any slower, the need to build the pressure inside himself was too strong. Mika had her legs up on his back now and the shift in position made her already hot, slick sex that much tighter on him. As the muscles in Raizo's back curled up, Mika found herself gasping for breath as her body twitched. She gripped onto his back, and Raizo lowered his head, his toes digging into the sheets for grip. The moan that escape from Mika's mouth was from both the current of her orgasm taking over her body and Raizo's bite on her shoulder.

His body shuddered and she could feel his hot seed spilling into her and past her thighs onto the sheets. They lingered a moment, both partners catching their breath as Raizo realized he had been holding onto Mika so tightly. Letting her go she breathed deeply chuckling as she kissed his cheek gently.

"So, how about that tea?"

****

Well readers I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think! Seriously I love reviews they make me smile. Dont you want to make me smile?


End file.
